


I Get To Love You

by magnusbicon



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, Excessive use of italics, Introspection, M/M, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings, they're just really in love that's the main idea okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 00:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: Magnus was standing across from him at the altar, and this time he wasn’t there to stop him from marrying the wrong person. He was there because he was the right person.





	I Get To Love You

**Author's Note:**

> My sap is unending. 
> 
> I'm sure you all already know this song, but just in case, this was inspired by [I Get To Love You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m1mkYWkoXyo) by Ruelle. Listen to it if you want to get the full effect!

The rooftop of the loft was noisy as the sun began to sink toward the horizon, painting the sky in a hazy mix of pink, blue, and orange. Seats were set up in neat rows, each and every one filled with friends and family, and at the end of the small aisle that was created from their careful positioning, a tall golden arch gleamed in the fading light. Strings of twinkling lights were draped around the edges of the space, dimly accentuating the flowers that decorated the rest of the makeshift altar, but nothing could possibly compare to the beauty of the man standing across from Alec.

He was glowing, the golden accents on his dark suit shining and his eyes wide with adoration, and Alec could barely think in the presence of his overwhelming radiance. There was no getting used to the breathtaking appearance of Magnus Bane, and Alec was sure there were few who’d disagree with him. Magnus’ ear cuff had caught the sun’s attention, an almost star-like bundle of light reflecting from the metal, and it was so fitting that Alec had to hold himself back from laughing. He was supposed to be paying attention to what Luke was saying, but he just couldn’t stop staring. 

Because Magnus was standing across from him at the altar, and this time he wasn’t there to stop him from marrying the wrong person. He was there because he was the  _ right _ person, and he was so, so gorgeous that Alec swore he would pass out before the ceremony even had a chance to finish. 

For so long he had dreamed of a happy ending, stayed up at night obsessing over the idea of a man who would sweep him off his feet and carry him away from all of the judgment and scrutiny that he faced on a daily basis. For so long he had assumed that those dreams were just that:  _ dreams _ . Naïve wishes. Unattainable fantasies. 

And then he experienced the real thing, and it hadn’t at all been what he expected.

Because dreams never warned him about the swooping feeling in his stomach when they locked eyes, or the race of his pulse every time that skin touched his own, or the blinding panic that he felt for a days on end when he realized, suddenly, that  _ it wasn’t hypothetical anymore _ . Dreams made things easy, because they were always just out of reach, always unattainable and too good to be true. Magnus was real, someone he could reach out and touch whenever he wanted to.

It was a daunting thing, knowing that when you let yourself fall you’d be pulling the other person down with you, but  _ god _ , it was worth it.

Vows were exchanged through breathless laughs and teary grins, rings were slid on steady and waiting fingers, and Alec held his breath as the moment he had been anticipating all evening finally came. The first time he had kissed Magnus, almost all of the gazes on them had been full of shock and distaste, unable to believe that he had not only kissed another man, but a  _ Downworlder _ . This time, though, the difference was palpable. He could almost see the blinding smiles lighting up the darkening skyline out of the corner of his eye, and he had never been prouder. 

Once again he was taking what he wanted, what he  _ needed _ , but this time it wasn’t just the promise of a beginning, or an attempt at something more. It was a swear that there would never be an end to what they had so carefully built.

This time when he leaned in and captured Magnus’ lips with his own, there was no rush to his movements or fear plaguing his insides. It was slow, warm, a prelude to something greater than his mind could ever imagine.

Applause and cheers and congratulations all transitioned into soft music notes that flowed out into the cool night, and Alec found himself pressed close to Magnus in the middle of the crowd. He barely registered the words before Magnus started singing them under his breath, but once he began paying attention, he couldn’t stop them from invading his chest and setting up camp.

_ Whatever may come, your heart I will choose. Forever I’m yours, forever I do. _

Something about those lyrics resonated so strongly within him that he couldn’t quite catch his breath, and he startled when Magnus brushed his fingers across his cheek.

“Having second thoughts?” he teased, somehow moving impossibly closer so that no one else had any hope of overhearing them. 

“No,” Alec answered immediately, pressing his forehead to Magnus’ and closing his eyes for a moment. He let out a long breath, allowing his shoulders to drop and relax, and then opened them to see a golden gaze staring back at him. He smiled then, so wide that his face hurt, and slid his hands up to cup Magnus’ cheeks. 

“No,” he repeated, shaking his head as tears sprung to his eyes. “I get to love you.” 

His husband-  _ his husband _ \- kissed him, a brief press of lips that set him on fire, and then snorted softly. “I’m pretty sure that’s plagiarism.”

“Shut up.” Alec laughed, shaking his his head and leaning in to kiss him again, because he could, and because he wanted to. 

Because no matter how many fights they had to push through and weights they had to stack on their shoulders, they would always choose each other and carry that burden together, and they weren’t going anywhere.

Because they were in _love_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on tumblr at [magnusbicon](https://magnusbicon.tumblr.com/) any time!


End file.
